Death's Love
by ScarlettAnnabelleTuskino
Summary: what happens when an old friend comes to visit and has two Death weapons of her own? DeathXOC They are all 18 haha i forgot that part in the story
1. Reunuion

(Scarlett's POV)

I walked through that desert for hours I saw a huge soul over a city 'that's my destination!' I thought happily. I was glad to get out of the huge sandstorm and with Damen's nagging I was fine with Luca he was quite and I was glad for that but he was a pervert. I walked through the soul and it felt good with out the sand . "Hey Luca remember this place?" I yelled he looked at me with his bright yellow eyes they had a sad look to them but only I knew it and I would never tell "Yeah! God its great to be home!" he yelled. Luca was my brother but he was adopted and was also death weapon he was my only best friend besides Damen he was my other death weapon I have two symmetrical pistols. When their in human form their asymmetrical and it kills me. We walked through the huge city im surprised I remember this so well. We walked straight to the famous Death Weapon Meister Academy . When we got to the top of the steps I was greeted with perfect symmetry and snickered to myself 'I expected nothing less of lord death' I said in my mind. WE walked through the halls to the office and I got all these stares from so many people it scared me I looked down the realized why they were staring I had huge boobs for my age and body. I sighed and continued, when we entered Lord Deaths office I was greeted by Lord Death and the most familiar face of all "MY DEATH!" I yelled dropping my bags and running to Death the kid. He was my best friend before Damen and Luca. "Scarlett your messing up my symmetry" he said. "Ha god its been so long your taller now but still shorter than me" I paused and looked over "OH! These must be your weapons let me guess two perfectly symmetrical pistols?" I asked them both and they beamed at me they were pretty and looked nice. "so death aren't you going to introduce me to your weapons?" I asked excited I had missed him a lot. "OH right! He pointed to the tallest this is Liz"

"Hey!" she said sweetly "and this is patty" he continued "HEY!" she yelled kind of hyperactively. "awh your weapons are so cool and mine suck!" I complained "Im just kidding guy you know I love you! And this is Damen and Luca same weapons hey they have your eyes!" I laughed later joined by patty and then Liz. "oh god! How I missed you! You were so much fun to hangout with!" I beamed a slight blush on my face. "ah! And how I missed how we used to complain to each other how we hated asymmetrical things!" he was happy to see me too I could tell by the facial expression he had. "HEY!Howdy!Hello!wassup?" came that goof that always annoyed Death and entertained me "Hey lord Death! Im glad to be reunited with old friends!" I looked at my bags and realized I forgot arrangements for me to sleep. "OH! Don't worry my dear you can stay with us!" he was always so funny and I missed him and Death so much "okay ill have a chance to catch with my lil'Death here!" I patted his back and left my hand on his shoulder and he put his on mine. 'Just like the good ole days' I thought and in an instant we were at deaths house "It feels great to be home" I yelled. After walking through hallways galore we ended up at my old room. It hadn't changed black curtains maroon bed white walls maroon couch but a new plasma screen tv. "Hey Death you still got my drinks or am I gonna have to go hunting again!?" I half yelled half asked. I was half wolf but early I life I was vampire bitten and changed to half and half I had to have blood every full moon or I go crazy the other times im just quenching a thirst. "Yeah we kept them I knew you'd return but never expected weapons but here" He led Damen and Luca through a door in my room to my old two bed hideout. "Death do you have a key so I can lock the door Lucas kind of a pervert?"

"Yeah here" He handed me the key and I left the room. I unpacked my stuff into my drawers until I smelt blood. "FOOD!" I yelled and dashed to the kitchen. I found death with a rare steak to quench both sides of me "ARIGATO!" I said he was so nice and was the only one who knew how I liked my steaks. After we ate I went to the training room with Damen and Luca. I walked to the mirror and blew on it and wrote the numbers 42-42-564 to knock on deaths door literally. "Hey-HO! Howdey! Wassup?" he asked as usual "Hey Lord Death will you enroll us into the DWMA?" I asked intent on getting into that school "Sure but why do you of all people want to enroll your so close to transforming those two into Death Scythes?" he wondered "Because I want some more training for these two I don't want to fail and die by witch" I said still deadest on that school. "Okay ill enroll you right now Bye-Bye!" He said and the mirror turned back into a normal mirror. "okay you are too strange for word" Damen said just when I put him I a head lock "Haha! I like horsing around with you guys!" I laughed then stared into the mirror I looked at myself. I liked my hair ears and tail and then noticed something asymmetrical about my tail and screamed. "AHHHHHHH!" I started sobbing holding my tail. "Its okay your tails fine" Damen tried comforting me then Luca tried while patting my head "Its okay your tails symmetrical its all okay". I turned to look at the both of them fangs barring with red glowing eyes "its not okay!" I said in a menacing voice. Liz, Patty, and Death all barged into the room yelling "What's happening!?". I looked with my puppy eyes and said "My tails asymmetrical…" Death's facial expression changes from worry to horror and ran to me and looked at my tail. He picked me up bridal style and took me to his room "Hey what are you doing?" I yelled trashing around. He had grown stronger from the last time we'd met. He laid me on his bed and grabbed his dog brush out of a drawer. "You kept that all this time?" I asked and he smiled then started brushing my tail till it was symmetrical again and did the same to my hair and petted me. "Can I take a bath now?" I asked with my puppy eyes again "No im going to fix your hair up then put a bow close to your left dog ear and then were leaving I have a few things I have to do and you and your weapons are coming with mine will also be coming don't worry." He stated and I agreed since it was my best friend and most trusted bodyguard. When he finished he put on his normal coat and we left. We arrived at a small apartment and knocked on the door a boy our age answered he had red eyes and white hair he looked at me funny then noticed Death "Kid come on in!" he was excited but curious I could tell by the scent he carried (one of my many famous vampire powers ). "Maka We have guests!" he yelled a girl with ash blonde hair in pigtails came out in a uniform she wa small thin and cute "Hi! Im Maka!" she said excited and then pointed to the boy "and this is Soul my weapon"

"yo!" he said all cool like I had to admit he was cute but I think I like kids symmetrical looks better. We sat down and then heard another knock on the door. A short blue haired boy and a tall black haired girl walked into the room. I noticed the star on the boys arm and about drop kicked him. "Keep away from me!" I yelled at him and threw a pillow at him. He looked at me confused then looked at the tattoo "what's wrong with you ?" Death asked me "He….he's the reason….IM A MONSTER!" I yelled and ran to a window and jumped. "They all followed except Death I could hear him counting in his head till my wings spread and they did and it surprised everyone. I flew home and into my room then collapsed and sobbed as my wings retracted. I heard footsteps and yelling but didn't care I just wanted to die tonight.


	2. Scarlett's Secret

(Scarlett's POV)

I sat there in my room sobbing not caring about anything in the world. The door opened and in walked four boys Damen, Luca, Soul, and Death. "Just leave he is why I am what I am" I sobbed even more now. Death Hugged me and held me close I sobbed on his shirt and he petted my head to try and calm me. He knew how I came to be what I am I told him every detail. "Its okay he may be the last surviving member but you don't have to hate him it was another one that bit you but he doesn't have that kind of blood hes human like the rest of us." He said softly I held onto his shirt for dear life it was like he was my life line and if I let go I'd die. "are you sure it wasn't my choice to be like this but I does have its perks….." I said between sobs. "im sure" he said softly still petting my head. I looked at him I know I looked horrible but he still smiled so I had to smile back. He stood and helped me up with him Soul looked at us with a glint of curiosity in his eyes then asked "What do you mean by 'the monster I am?" he asked "I'll tell all of you when you bring the rest in here…" I said Death looked at me with a worried look "its okay they're your friends and im your friend so were all friends" I smiled and he wiped away my tears I hugged him with force this time and he hugged me back. 'I'm glad he's my best friend' I thought to myself as the rest entered. When the boy and the girl from earlier walked in I stood "Gomen'nasai. I was wrong to accuse you of something so vile because of your ancestors and I haven't introduced myself properly yet I am Scarlett Tuskino and my brothers Damen and Luca." I pointed to them as I named them "They are my weapons and companions they are not my real brothers but are close to it we grew up together.

The reason I caused such a scene earlier was because early in life I was bitten by a vampire with a black star on his face…" I paused and took a breath "he killed my parents and almost killed me but before he took all of my blood Death ,or kid as you call him, here saved my life he shot him and took me home ive lived here ever since but left recently to study abroad where I met my weapons Damen and luca I returned here to train my weapons and I. We are honored to meet you all." I said as we all bowed in front of them they looked stunned by my manners. 'I would too after the episode I just had' I thought then soul piped up "then how do you explain your tail and ears?" he asked "I was born with them my father was human but my mothers DNA was mixed with a foxes when she was young and they passed to me." They soaked it all in and we stood there looking at them. The boy with blue hair stepped forward grabbed my hand and shook it really hard "Nice to meet you im Black star a god above al-" The girl with black hair covered his mouth " hi im Tsubaki Black stars weapon." She smiled at me. She was cute like Maka and like me had a little too much chest don't get me wrong I love my set its just it draws a little too much attention. "Okay if you lovely people will excuse me ive gone to take a bath and don't leave I want to get to know you more!" I said gleefully and walked to the bathroom passing an odd looking cat resisting the urge to chase it around the house on my way. I got in the bath and a woman walked in with my same problem again "oh I didn't know the bathroom was occupied"

"its okay im getting out anyway." I smiled at her and she looked at my boobs hidden behind the towel "um can I help you?" I asked and she started pushing me back to the room where we were. They weren't there and she led me into the living room they were sitting and talking. They noticed me and I turned as red as my name. The woman took both soul and Deaths hands and placed them on my boobs and said "aren't they huge?!" she smiled and moved their hands around on my boobs even more. "Ahh!" I yelled as the towel fell to the floor. They stared at me Soul got a nosebleed and fell over Death kept staring at me then soul said "anyone wanna take the sexy kitty home shes free." I ran to the bathroom and locked the door. 'OH GOD! OH GOD! OH GOD!' I thought 'they all saw them and they felt them' I kept thinking over and over.

Death/Kids POV

My hand kept tingling after that and I was too shocked to move. 'She did have a nice body' I thought 'wait what am I thinking? Gah I need help'. I turned around and tried to calm down we started the conversation again but I couldn't pay any attention because of what just happened. She came back out dressed with Tsubaki and Soul stood "Im sorry for that Scarlett." He bowed and I also stood "I am also sorry for that I was too stunned to move." Its okay its not your faults its Blair's fault I didn't know what she was gonna do and I was in the same position Death." She sat down next to me and started chatting and getting to know each one and answering questions when they came. She glanced out the window and noticed the moon it was grinning and doing its snicker then I noticed it was full and I knew the drill. I left to the kitchen opened the refrigerator and grabbed her "drinks". I poured into a wine glass and headed back. When they noticed me they asked what that was for then I shot them a look and they got the hint. I sat back down and set the glass in front of her she tried her hardest to savor it but she couldn't in the end she had a completely clean glass. I knew she wanted more but I had to control he hunger. As the night went on I kept thinking of earlier I looked at my hand and did an anime sweat drop. I looked at the clock and noticed it was eleven "Hey guys if you want you can stay the night just don't stay up im going to bed" I paused and got an idea looking at Scarlett I put my arms around her waist and yelled "And im taking her with me!" I picked her up bridal style again and the more she struggled the funnier it was everyone was laughing really hard and her face matched her name. When she finally relaxed in my arms I set her on the couch and said my goodnights to each and left for my room. I opened the door to my room and everything was dark I turned on the lights and saw Blair in my bed 'oh god' I thought to myself. I stepped out and shut the door to my room 'Great' I thought 'you have lost your bed and the rest in the house are occupied guess I'll wait for Scarlett in her room. I sat on her bed it brought back memories she has always been younger than me and after she had gotten bit she'd always plead me to sleep in her bed with her so I did. In the mornings I'd always find her cuddled up to me in some fashion or another. She wouldn't leave my side everywhere I went she went it got annoying at times when she grew out of her fear she indulged it vampires here aren't afraid of the sun they walk around in broad daylight but still prefer the darkness. When the door opened Scarlett was shocked to see me in her room "What are you doing in here?" she whispered so no one would hear us. "its okay im not going to do anything to you Blair too my bed and the rest are occupied so can I sleep with you?" I asked ready to plead and beg for a bed to sleep in "Fine only because if I said no youd plead and beg and im sleepy so good night she dimmed the lights "Now you turn!" she said sternly. I turned and heard her slip out of her dress and into a nightgown when she was done I looked at her "Can I help you?" she asked waving a hand in my face "Ah! Oh sorry its just its been so long since we've slept together and you've grown taller and have boobs and were teenagers….." He trailed off and I knew what his point was "Its okay were fine your not going to try anything I know and if you did id kick your ass and no im not going to try anything on you unless you count using you as a cuddle buddy something" she still remembers back then and that made me smile "okay good night Scarlett I said laying down and staring at the celling till she laid down and I snaked my arms around her waist "Now its reversed from when we were kids" I laughed and so did she and then we fell asleep. When I woke up the sun was shining and she hadn't changed positions since she fell asleep. I got up and checked the rooms each one actually stayed so I went to the kitchen and started cooking I put bacon in the skillet and here comes everyone running asking "Where's the bacon?". Scarlett managed to steal a piece raw but spit it out instantly I laughed along with her and everyone else. When the bacon and other foods were done we sat down and ate Scarlett enjoyed the company and I was glad she was happy because she used to be so secluded from the world. Every time I look my hand tingles and I get this odd feeling. I brushed it off and ate after the dishes and things were done we decided to watch a movie. Liz and Patti wanted a comedy Maka, Black Star, and Soul wanted an action movie Tsubaki, Scarlett and I wanted a horror movie and went over to Scarlett's old grand movie case there were no action movie so they died a little inside not any funny comedy movies so we watched that new movie Scarlett bought Sinister. We sat there watching the movie and every time something happened Liz grabbed onto Luca for dear life. During the movie I got the impression Liz liked Luca and Patti likes Damen.


	3. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Scarlett's Corset: .

(Scarlett's POV)

WE were sitting there on the couch watching my movie I had see it so many times it was now funny. I forgot the movie and liked at Death. He was watching the movie so I trailed my eyes up and down his body. 'I am a girl after all and I will make love to one guy at least once before I die and lets not forget I am 18 and I am sitting in a room full if them' I thought then noticed how slutish it sounded and shook my head to clear my thoughts. I got up stretched then was questioned "Where are you going?" death asked me "I need to go to the bathroom some time right?" I asked being a smartass "fine" he said focusing on the movie and I slipped upstairs to my room. I rummaged through my closet not finding what I wanted/needed at the moment (SN=Scarlett's note: not that guys no I do not do things like that). I jumped to my drawers rummaging through them finding exactly what I was looking for. It was a small Lace trimmed maroon silk robe I had gotten for my 17th birthday last year. I tried it on an noticed it only came down below my panty line 'SHIT!" I cursed in my head. I stripped my clothes then was left in my black lace bra and red laced thong. I slipped into the bathroom to only be met my a pair of yellow eyes, I cursed silently in my head and kept staring into his eyes I noticed something I had never noticed before lust. He lusted for someone and I wondered who it may be me but what am I supposed to do ive been rejected before and don't want it from him. His eyes traveled up and down my body and stopped at the hem of the robe. I think he was thinking of possibilities ."Don't get any ideas its my only robe and I wanted a shower.." I trailed off averting his gaze "Why do you need a shower its only.." he checked his watch "5:30? Wait what are you planning?" he looked at me damn why does he have to be so hot? Wait no not hot what was that word was I right? God im confusing myself "Umm…..uhhh…. it was a surprise but you got me I wanted to go to that new club out town and was gonna take the girls to get dresses and etc. with me okay you take the guys and you can take a bath with me if you want we used too anyway" I laughed god im an idoit. 'BAKA!' was all I kept repeating in my head god im so stupid "Sure! I was gonna take one in the first place ill get the towels" he said running off. I stood there like an idiot then screamed and felt my face grow really hot Damen and Luca came in scared half to death then liked at my face and left instantly. Death came back in as scared as Luca and Damen had been but he stayed "Hey Death you know your my bestfriend right?

"Yeah"

"We can tell each other everything right?"

"Yeah"

"well I think I have a crush and just realized it…" I said scared he would be overprotective even if it was him. "I support what ever your decision is" he said to me then turned and waited till I was undressed and in the bath tub then he undressed and got in and stared at me arms behind his head "show off" I mumbled "What was that?" he asked skeptical "Show off" I repeated. He looked at me and reached for my arms but slipped in the process and landed on my boobs, as he got up he used them as support to get up but fell again. God he makes this so hard so I pushed him off and looked at his chest he had gotten abs 'Damn how long has this boy looked like this?' I asked my self then got a weird feeling between my legs. I crossed them and set him on the other side of the tub then drew as close as my broad chest would let me and slapped him when he woke my boobs were on his chest but he didn't care he was surprised I was so close then he looked me in the eyes. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THT FOR?!" he asked mad at me "what you got a face full of my boobs not my fault you're a pervert" I said it was fun to be a smart ass with him at least. "oh by the way," I paused handing him a sponge and pulling my hair over my boobs "will you wash my back?"

"Sure" he said then he looked under my tail at my butt "When did you get a tattoo?" he asked shocked "Im not innocent anymore" I said and he freaked out "im still a virgin and id let you check but," I paused turning around pushing my body against his "Your not my boyfriend." I got close to his face with a sexy grin on my face and a huge blush on his face. I turned back to the wall "now wash my back please" I said laughing on the inside thinking of tonight 'might as well do as I said since it was him I lied too' I thought. After he washed my back and I washed my body and did everything else to look good (shave my legs and things like that wash my tail). I got out and he watched me walk to the sink where a towel and my robe laid, I grabbed the top towel and wrapped my body in it and realized it was really small on me. I sighed took it off and put on my robe grabbed my bra and underwear and left him dazed by my body I am just that damn sexy. I went back to my room and rummaged through my drawers again and found the corset I bought just before I left for death city. I had seen it in a store and bought it because I grew out of my old one. I laid it under my bed and got dressed with a normal bra and underwear ripped skinny jeans, a black tank top, and an black bite me over shirt. I walked down stairs where I found them all making out with each other I snickered with a plan. I sat there a while and got bored of snickering at them and screamed RAPE! They stopped and turned around at me and Death came down the steps with just a towel on and I turned red. He looked at me with a confused worried look "Why did you scream rape?" I laughed out loud then pointed wiping tears away "They all were sitting around here making out when I came down the steps snickered to myself for a while then decided to scare them no biggie but we're the only single ones in this house." Then he looked at me and laughed with me "okay im finished and am separating all of you girls get ready boys you stay here with Death." The girls got up and got on clothes thanks to my closet and me keeping my too small clothes. After that I got on my black high heels and since I was a vampire a black umbrella. We walked outside and I hailed my jet (SA : Yes I have a jet) and off we went to the closest mall. We stayed together and I ran into old friends. We all went into a place called Hot Gothic they had clothes in my size surprisingly and I found a dress it was black white and red and perfectly symmetrical in every way possible it was strapless and came up to the same place my robe did. I looked to the other girls and they had found a dress suiting their style they found accessories to go with theirs and I looked around the store for black and red checkered stilettos and found a pair in my size. Death was a foot taller than me so these were perfect shorter but still tall enough. I found red fishnet gloves to go with them and a choker that matched the dress perfectly. WE went to the cashier and he rung up our stuff, after I paid we went back to the house and I found a note from Death it read 'in this house is a hidden credit card you find it and we all buy you girls drinks the whole night have fun you have to find all fie notes in the fifth is the credit card when you get to the club show the bouncer the card and follow his orders good luck. "Girls we have a scavenger hunt for free drinks tonight now their probably hidden by your lovers now look!" I sent them out and we scanned the whole house we found four and read the fourth it said 'so you've found the fourth one the fifth is in Scarlett's room it was Death's idea Scarlett so good luck see you there.'. "Onto Scarlett's room and they all ran to my room and searched then I realized knowing Death he hid it under my bed or mattress I looked under my mattress nothing then under my bed my corset was gone 'shit' but I found the note in its place with the card inside "Found it guys!" they crowded around I read it aloud "I see you have found the last one as we said the card is here in this one and Scarlett I have your corset meet us at the club and you'll get it don't forget the card." Okay so not as much fun as id like but after that we left and met at the club we waited in line then the bouncer saw the card and told us take the elevator to floor three then show that same card to the bouncer there follow him and you'll see. God more riddles imma smack him for taking my corset. We did as he said and met the other bouncer he led us to a room in the back with black letters over the red door he led us in and flipped the switch there was a birthday banner and then I remembered it was my birthday thy yelled together with my old friends "Happy birthday Scarlett!" I was so happy and with the biggest smile ever I ran to death and hugged him. He hugged me back and said "happy birthday Scarlett I saw that corset was a little too small im sorry I watched you I know I shouldn't have done it but I had an idea when I saw it and you'll have to wait and see it later." I was mad yet so happy he hadn't forgotten when I was away he would always find me because of Damen and Luca he'd give me something hope I'd come home and then leave. Tonight was different he looked at the dress and I think he liked it from the glint in is eyes and hugged me again. 'I wish tonight could be every night' he thought why am I reading his thoughts I forgot about it and stood there then the DJ started playing my favorite song I need a hero Nightcore I think the girls heard my phone and downloaded it to make me happy. I pulled Death onto the dance floor and started dancing with the girls and he stood there watching us like the guys in the club watching the others and I started singing along and smirked watching me and the rest but mostly glued to me. After the song went off I handed him the card and requested my full moon usual which they served this is a vampire club after all when he got back I was sitting in his seat in his jacket it was huge on me and I hid my face in it. He laughed and scooted me over to sit with me they started playing Kryptonite by three doors down and I wanted out but he wouldn't let me so I sat there then he spoke "I have a question you don't have to answer me but please tell me" he looked away sort of hurt "I'll tell you if you stand first." He stood and helped me up then I told him to lean down since I was shorter now "I point you watch me okay?" he nodded and I pointed my finger around the club then it landed on him and he looked down at me with the same lust he had in the bathroom. He grabbed my waist and hugged me I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He pulled back and smiled a relieved smile then tried getting his jacket and lost. Well ill give you your jacket when you dance with me I threw a note to the DJ he looked at me I smiled and grabbed Deaths hand and drug him on the dance floor followed by te girls and the rest. The DJ put on Here without you 3 doors down and all of slow danced with our respectable partners aka MINE! The song ended and I held onto him, He picked me up bridal style and took me through a few doors and a left and it was a dinner for two by a fire and I looked outside for once it was snowing here. I was so happy I grabbed him and kissed him passionately he held me close and returned it I nipped his bottom lip trying to stick my tongue in his mouth to see if he tasted good but to no avail he pulled back and set me in a chair. The waiter came out with my favorite barely cooked steak my usual full moon favorite and Deaths favorite god how I was glad he liked me back I hope we stay like this forever. After we finished he grabbed my hand and led me back to our friends they brought out a cake and it was perfect I blew out the candles and looked at death. He smiled and I smiled then I turned to the table of presents and my mouth dropped to the floor "Some people couldn't make it and dropped them off." He said I was so happy I started with the smallest a pair of bat earrings from an old friend then continued till the biggest one was left I opened it and at the bottom of endless tissue paper was a note that said turn around and I saw a corset dress in my perfect size, a removable skirt, and a cover for winter. I hugged Death breathless and kissed him then thanked everyone and as they went back to dancing I put things away making then easier to carry. After the party was over the bouncers both helped me carry my stuff to a limo death rented for us to ride in. We stopped in front of the house and everyone helped me carry my stuff inside when we were done I ran back grabbed my purse and opened my phone 160 texts from friends and family I thanked them all and went to my room and sat down on my bed and put my phone back in my purse. I laid it on the bed and it fell over scattering everything I put all of it back in my purse I noticed something I didn't put in here it was a small wrapped package with Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, Black Star, Damen, Luca, Liz, and Patti's names on it I opened it and it said these are a girls best friend next to diamonds I opened it and turned deep red and walked downstairs. They all saw me and laughed at my color I held up the box "Who's idea?" I asked they all pointed to each other then Maka spoke "All of our ideas and its true.." she said scooting closer to soul holding onto him and him putting his arm around her finishing with an "If you know what we mean" he smiled and I looked at all of them shocked. When did they have the time to do this then I realized they had when Death and I were asleep. I sweat dropped and Death walked in grabbed the box out of my hand and I bolted behind the couch looking at his face 'OH GOD! He's got an idea I'm fine with it if he is I've wanted this since I turned 16 and now im scared'. I peaked over the couch to see him then he grabbed Soul and left I grabbed Tsubaki and Maka and left the rest to discuss what ever they wanted. "Maka Tsubaki what am I gonna do im not sure if im ready what should I do?" I asked worried then they looked at me Maka spoke first "Well I didn't think I was then I saw sol shirtless and dropped that idea I had a lot of fun." She sounded excited like it was magic then she looked at Tsubaki "Well it was fun and it felt amazing I didn't think I was ready either then I was with Black Star one night and we ended up in bed together." They didn't help I needed my own help. "Thanks guys!" I said happy with a smile but still worried. WE left and saw the guys came back I bolted upstairs and locked my rooms door. The lock un-locked and revealed Death. I backed away and landed on the bed then thought about it a little and looked at Death he was worried about me and I could tell by how he hesitated and the look in his eyes. "Im not going to do anything to you I just wanna talk" he said it was true all he wanted to do was talk but it was sort of awkward. "Okay since you trust me now…" he paused walked over helped me off my bed and sat down "im not going to do anything unless you want me too and you've been on edge since you got here are you okay?" he asked. "Yeah im fine its just im nervous.."

"Why?" I grabbed my small calendar then pointed to today Sunday October 31st 2012. "Is it that your worried what people will say since tomorrows our first time back to school and your mine?" I laughed a little he knew me so well sometimes it even scared me. "Yeah I got so many dirty looks the other day and it scared me but anywho screw them ive got you !" I hugged him and forgot everything I worried about. After that we went back down stairs hand in hand and I saw the lloks on their faces turned red and just mouthed no over a million times. After that I just went to my room undressed and just as I slipped my underwear on Death walks in "God you have horrible timing" I said covering my boobs looking for my bra and he came over and hugged me from behind "You smell like strawberries and something else sweet" he said inhaling deeply I stood there looking through my srawers when I found my 'un-forgetful birth day present' I pushed it aside and found my bra. I pried Deaths hands off me and put it on. I found my robe and put it on since I was sleepy and would look for a night gown later, I walked to my bed and flopped on it literally. He sat next to me and looked down at me I laughed and he just looked utterly confused " Sorry I cant look people straight in the eyes and not laugh" I said between laughs then curled up and fell over the side of the bed laughing. I pulled the covers up to my chin and sat there thinking then remembered I had a tv! "My TV!" I yelled running to the tv grabbing the remote turning it on and seeing the recent recordings…one word…..porn…several people im going to kill.


End file.
